


Dean le gladiateur

by CourtneyAckles



Series: hot année destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Gladiators, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: un receuil OS de 12 OS Destiel
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel - Relationship, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: hot année destiel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037718
Kudos: 1





	Dean le gladiateur

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de « Supernatural » appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.
> 
> histoire de OS : Castiel reçoit comme cadeau d'anniversaire , un jeune homme blond déguisé en gladiateur . Castiel se souviendra de ce cadeau exceptionnel pour ses 30 ans !

>

Castiel, aujourd'hui fête ses trente ans. Il est triste, car son compagnon n'assistera pas à son anniversaire. Comme d'habitude trop de travail. Depuis quelques mois, Castiel sent son homme s'éloigner de lui. Il se demande si son conjoint le trompe, mais il n'osa pas fouiller dans les affaires de son mec, ni formuler cette question, par peur de la vérité.

On sonna à la porte de chez lui, juste quand il enfila son trench-coat. Il ouvrit, c'était sa meilleure amie, Meg.  
\- Castiel, quand tu te débarrasseras, de ce trench-coat miteux ? Cela enlève tout le côté sexy de ta tenue.  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Meg.

Meg avait laissé ses cheveux bouclés, naturellement, elle portait un long manteau en cuir qui lui descendait jusqu'au pied. Castiel reconnut, le manteau de son meilleur ami, Lucifer.

Castiel et Meg se connaissaient depuis le lycée. Et Lucifer et Castiel depuis la fac. A force d'insistance, de la part de Lucifer, Castiel finit par présenter Meg à Lucifer et ce fut le coup de foudre immédiat entre les deux.

Meg et Lucifer étaient ensemble depuis cinq ans. Quelques semaines avant, à peine que Castiel rencontre son compagnon.

Meg et Lucifer attendaient un heureux événement pour juin.

\- Bonjour Castiel. Bon Castiel, je dois te bander les yeux, ordre de Lucifer.  
\- Meg, j'espère que Lucifer m'emmène pas dans un club de strip-tease.  
\- Allez Castiel, c'est ton anniversaire, alors ne fait pas ton coincé.  
\- Ok, Ok. »

Castiel se laissa conduire jusqu'à la voiture. Il monta dedans et ne dit rien pendant tout le trajet.

Un moment la voiture s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Salut Castiel.  
Il reconnut la voix de son amie, Jess.  
\- Salut Jess.  
\- Suis-nous. Fais-nous confiance.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, puis Castiel monta des escaliers et entendit une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme.  
On enleva le bandeau à Castiel. Là il vit ses deux amies déguisées en nobles de la Rome Antique.  
\- Je comprends pas, pourquoi on est chez toi Meg ? Et pourquoi vous êtes habillées comme dans la Rome Antique ? questionna Castiel.  
\- Car c'est ta surprise anniversaire dit Jess.  
\- Mets cette tenue désigna Meg.  
Castiel vit une tenue empereur romain.  
\- On t'attends derrière la porte dit Jess en tirant par le bras son amie.

Castiel se changea, puis il rejoignit ses amies.

Les deux femmes passèrent l'un de leurs bras, sous l'un de ses bras et ils descendirent tous les trois les escaliers.

Castiel entra dans le salon qui fut transformé en réception romaine. Tous ses amis étaient là.

Des personnes sûrement des escort boy était employées pour jouer des gladiateurs, des esclaves. Ils étaient tous musclés avec le corps huilé.  
\- Veuillez accueillir comme ils se doit notre prince ! Cria Lucifer.

Tous ses amis se prosternèrent. Meg et Jess l'emmenèrent jusqu'à son trône.

Dès que Castiel posa son regard dans un endroit, il voyait des scènes de sexe. D'un côté deux esclaves, un homme était contre un mur et tenait par les cheveux l'homme à genoux qui était en train de la sucer.

Dans un autre coin, un homme était en train d'embrasser son premier partenaire qui l'enculait sauvagement, pendant qu'un autre le suçait.

Toutes cette luxure l’excitait.

Castiel sentait une érection, heureusement son costume la cachait. Il imaginait son compagnon déguisé en gladiateur, cela l'excitait beaucoup.

\- Et voilà venu le temps des combats des gladiateurs dit Lucifer.

Les deux hommes portaient juste un tissu, pour cacher leur sexe. L'un était grand, baraqué le teint mat, les yeux noirs, les cheveux bouclés bruns arrivant jusqu'aux épaules. L'autre était plus petit et plus fin, mais on pouvait admirer un ventre plat et des bras musclés, les cheveux châtains, des beaux verts.

\- Voici Romanus et Deanus en désignant le brun puis le blond dit Lucifer.

Les deux gladiateurs se mirent en position armée de leur épées. Le brun commença à donner des coups d'épées que l'autre arrêta. Le brun réussit à toucher son adversaire au flanc. C'était une blessure superficielle.

Le combat reprit, Deanus donna un méchant coup de coude sur la tête de son adversaire. Après d'autres échanges de coups d’épée, le blond donna un coup de coude dans le nez de Romanus. Romanus lui rendit son coup.

Deanus fit tomber son adversaire à terre, il mit la lame de son épée sous sa gorge.

\- Deanus est le champion et Romanus un adversaire redoutable. Prince votre verdict.

Castiel leva le pouce, signe que le perdant reste en vie.

Lucifer emmena le gagnant Deanus, à la rencontre du prince de la soirée.  
\- Castiel, je te présente Deanus, il sera ton esclave ce soir.  
Lucifer partir rejoindre Meg, les laissant seuls.

Le gladiateur s'approcha de lui et se mit à genoux.  
\- Dominus* puisse-je faire quelque chose pour vous êtes agréable ?

Le gladiateur approcha sa main et frôla érection de Castiel qui émit un gémissement plaintif.  
\- Dominus voulez-vous que je m'occupe de vous ici ou à l'étage ?

Castiel se leva et prit le gladiateur par le poignet. Ils montèrent à l'étage. Castiel ouvrit une porte de chambre, il rentra avec son esclave et il referma la porte derrière lui.

Le prince se jeta sur les lèvres de son esclave avec avidité, celui-ci répondit au baiser.

\- Dominus vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez de moi ce soir.

Castiel défit le bout de tissu qui cachait le sexe de son esclave et le poussais jusqu'au lit.

\- A genoux contre la tête du lit dit Castiel.

Castiel chercha dans la table de nuit et trouva de quoi s'amuser : il prit deux ceintures et un bandeau. Il attacha les mains de Deanus, loin l'une de l'autre et il lui mit le bandeau sur les yeux.

Le dominus regarda son esclave se tendre ce qui faisait resortirent les muscles de son dos. Il enleva sa tunique, il était entièrement nu.

Il se positionna derrière son esclave. D'une main il prit le gladiateur par le cou et serra tout en l'embrassant. De l'autre main, il caressa tendrement son corps.

\- Han gémit l'esclave.  
\- Tu aimes la douceur ou la brutalité, Deanus ?  
\- Les deux, dominus.  
\- Je peux serrer plus fort ?  
\- Oui dominus.  
Castiel serra plus fort et mordit l'oreille du gladiateur. Puis il fit pencher la tête à son esclave et l'embrassa fougueusement, pendant que sa main qui lui caressait le corps était descendu vers le sexe du gladiateur et le masturbais.

Le gladiateur frottait ses fesses contre le sexe de son dominus.

\- Han Deanus ! Cria-t-il en lui mordant l'oreille.

Le dominus força son esclave à s'allonger et à écarter les jambes. Castiel lécha les fesses de son esclave.  
\- Han Dominus.  
L'esclave leva les fesses pour avoir plus et Castiel continuait à titiller l'anus de son partenaire. Le brun remontait sa langue vers le dos et lécha doucement chaque recoin. Castiel remontait jusqu'à la nuque qu'il embrassait. En laissant ses mains parcourir les fesses, les flancs du corps de son esclave qui griffait. Deanus se cambrait, ondulait, mais il était toujours retenu par les menottes qui faisait que son corps était tendu sous le plaisir. 

\- Maintenant c'est à toi de t'occuper de moi, je veux voir ma queue dans ta bouche dit Castiel.  
Le prince détacha le blond et lui enleva le bandeau.

Castiel se positionna au bord du lit assit, les jambes écartées. Dean descendit du lit et se mit à genoux entre les jambes. Il commença par lécher les bourses, il regardait son dominus qui avait fermé les yeux et se cambrait.  
\- Continue dit Castiel.

Puis il lapa le bout du sexe de son amant. Castiel hurlait et se tenait fermement au drap. Dean suçait le bout avec délectation en faisait tourner sa langue. Le brun empoigna les cheveux de son gladiateur et l'obligea pour l'instant de le prendre doucement et pas profondément.  
Deanus gémit, il adorait ce que son dominus l'obligeait à faire. Son sexe lui faisait de plus en plus mal.  
Castiel fit relever son esclave. Ils remontèrent sur le lit. Castiel plaqua Deanus contre lui, le blond entoura la nuque de son amant et se souleva pour laisser le membre imposant de son dominus rentre en lui.  
Castiel fit quelques va-et-vient puissants, il se retenait de jouir, car il voulait que Deanus jouisse avant. Le blond ne mit pas longtemps. Castiel donna quelques coups de rein et il jouit à son tour. Le dominus écrasa de tout son poids son esclave. Ils reprirent leurs souffles.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour dit Dean.  
\- Je n'ai pas été trop brutal.  
\- C'était parfait, j'ai adoré que tu m'étrangles. Tu me le referas ?  
\- Si tu veux … C'était pour ça tes absences se mit à rire Castiel de sa bêtise.  
\- Oui, je me suis entraîné. Pourquoi Castiel que croyais-tu? Dit inquiet le blond en fixant son amant.  
\- Je pensais que ...tu me trompais, je sais c'est idiot maintenant mais …  
\- Je t'aime. »  
Ces trois mots simples signifiaient tout.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> *Dominus signifie maître 
> 
> Voilà ma première OS du recueil une « Hot année Destiel » Alors votre avis ?  
> J'espère que la scène de combat vous a plus, car je ne suis pas très doué pou les écrire.  
> Je me suis inspiré d'une scène de combat dans la série « Spartacus ». D'ailleurs c'est cette série qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette OS.
> 
> Vous avez aimer le lemon ? 
> 
> On se retrouve dimanche pour une nouvelle Os Destiel


End file.
